


재미없어 - ain't no fun

by KinugoshiDofu



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, bottom!Gdragon, but a lot of porn, kind of, like 3/4ths of this fic is porn, not porn without plot, top!TOP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinugoshiDofu/pseuds/KinugoshiDofu
Summary: Some people like a lil' insanity on the side. I prefer it as the main dish.In which Jiyong and Seunghyun reconnect in a more biblical sense of the word - and Jiyong would do anything to keep all that chub in his tub.





	1. 재미없어 1

1_재미없어

It was strange how it had happened. Jiyong hadn’t seen many of his childhood friends for years – ever since he’d become a trainee, the only person that had stuck around was Youngbae – but when the chance had presented itself there had been one boy in particular he had eagerly wanted back in his life.

Now it was months later and Seunghyun was working hard to lose the weight he needed to in order to join Jiyong in the band. He was working hard, because YG had been impressed by his voice and Jiyong had vouched to get him ready in time.

Calling up Seunghyun had been the best decision he’d made in his life, hands down.

When they’d been younger they had had a little sort of _thing_ , though it wasn’t much to go on, judging by how young they had been. Though Jiyong could now proudly proclaim they had _reconnected_ , after all those years.

“Mhmm,” Jiyong clung tighter onto the fleshy hips, body arching up uncontrollably. His eyes locked on Seunghyun’s, the man’s stare so intense it made his passion burn brighter, “ _Seunghy_!”

The noises their skin made when meeting were beyond obscene, but like music to Jiyong’s ears. His own hardness was constantly being massaged between the flaps of Seunghyun’s belly, and the vast weight of the boy served as extra leverage behind his thrusts.

It wasn’t long before the older raven’s excellent marksmanship drove Jiyong over the edge and he was coming in long hot spurts over their chests.

Seunghyun continued his pounding but with the smaller frame tightening and going completely rigid underneath him, he didn’t last long himself.

Before long they were both panting into each other’s lips, delicately brushing past one another’s. Seunghyun’s weight was a lot to carry, but Jiyong quite liked it, being crushed underneath the solid mass of soft flesh and questing hands.

That fierce stare was still there, though it was less strong now that Seunghyun was drained of his energy. The boy’s round yaw rested in the crook of Jiyong’s shoulder, and he was looked up at with clear, wide eyes.

Jiyong smiled lazily, brushing his thumb over Seunghyun’s eyebrow. He found it quite handsome, the shaven part of it made the older boy look even more rugged, as if it were necessary.

“It’s such a shame,” Jiyong commented drowsily, trailing his hands all over Seunghyun’s body instead, groping into the squishy thighs with a huff of contentment, “I don’t think I want any of this gone.”

Seunghyun laughed, deep in his throat.

“I don’t get you,” the man spoke hoarsely, nodding off with his body still half straddling Jiyong’s, “you really _honestly_ dig this fat?”

Only Seunghyun could ever be quite _that_ ineloquent about it, Jiyong was sure.

“I like _you_ ,” he blushed saying it out loud – it was a big deal for him, and he wasn’t yet ready to admit the exact extend his fondness went, “I naturally like the baggage that comes with you.”

Seunghyun laughed again, pressing a kiss to Jiyong’s collarbone.

“You’re so sweet yeobo. I guess then you’ll have no trouble liking me when I’m thin.”

Jiyong smiled at the comment, a fondness filling his heart for the big boy dozing off into his side. Reaching out, he pressed a kiss to his temple, feeling the first snores signalling his sleep against his neck, “don’t worry about it. I always will.”


	2. 2_재미없어

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex was fantastic. Between training and helping Seunghyun dieting it was all he ever thought of – the next time he would get to see that man naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone pointed out that pre-debut GTOP means they're ridiculously young! And I'm not pretending to know their lives perfectly and obviously none of this happened in real life so this is an AU where they were already of legal age before their debut! Because I really didn't imagine very young people when writing this, and I don't really want to imagine them being so young either. When writing them I always just imagined them to be around 18 - 20 so yeah. That's my mistake and I apologise. Please continue reading with mature GTOP in your head except TOP is chubby which is how I like it!

2_재미없어

The sex was fantastic. Between training and helping Seunghyun dieting it was all he ever thought of – the next time he would get to see that man naked.

“ _Fuck_ ,” luckily for Jiyong, Seunghyun was just as eager, “fuck, hurry!”

The only _real_ problem was finding the time and a place – now that they had been located into an apartment with the other three soon-to-be BIGBANG members – but as for that, Seunghyun was rather creative in finding a solution.

“I love it when you beg,” Seunghyun purred into his ear, sending a tremor direct down to his already-leaking cock, “but not now, the others will hear.”

They were about to have sex in the shared bathroom with most of the members gathered in the living room in front of the television. It was not the best idea Seunghyun had had so far, but it was definitely good enough for Jiyong.

He’d lost his pants almost as soon as they’d entered the bathroom, kissing their way in – actually, most of his clothes had been shed almost immediately – and it was only now, when Seunghyun drew his fingers from his body and searched in the cabinet for a decent substitute for the lack of lube that he realised that whilst the older man was busy driving him to heaven and back again, Jiyong had not even had a chance to strip Seunghyun of his.

His hair was being held back with a white broad band and he was still wearing even his hood. He looked ridiculously sexy, arched eyebrows and straining jeans, but Jiyong was positive he’d still much rather get him naked.

“Why is this still on?” Jiyong tugged at the red hoodie whilst Seunghyun found some lotion, fumbling to get it off over the big man’s head. They struggled slightly but managed, and then Jiyong was glaring at the long-sleeved shirt that was still separating their skin, “it’s twenty degrees out, why all the layers?”

“I’m ugly,” Seunghyun had a way of saying things completely out of the blue, and Jiyong stilled his movements abruptly.

The raven didn’t seem to care either way, as he simply undid his fly to get the lotion where it needed to be. Jiyong wished he could just enjoy that view without having to worry about it, but after something like that having been stated so plainly, Jiyong was suddenly feeling less excited.

“You’re gorgeous,” he frowned, cupping Seunghyun’s large yaw to draw his attention.

Seunghyun just chuckled, disposing of the bottle by dumping it in the sink. Their eyes met, but there was no indication that Seunghyun was hurt or bitter – they were blown wide with lust, but other than that, he looked like his unbelievably goofy, silly self.

He pressed a sweet kiss into Jiyong’s lips, successfully distracting him while he heaved his frail body up against the wall. He used his weight to keep him pressed into the white tiling, and when their bare cocks made contact Jiyong moaned desperately into his mouth.

“You’re so good to me Ji,” Seunghyun hummed, brushing the hair from his face with one hand while the other fondled his ass, “you ready?”

“No,” Jiyong didn’t like being played off like that, but on the other hand he _really_ wanted to get laid right now, “I want you naked first. Your body is so fucking sexy, I want it bare.”

Seunghyun blinked, a little amused. But he did as he was told, setting the smaller body back down to do so. Hastily he worked his shirt off over his head and then stepped out of his jeans and underwear – Jiyong was back to being pushed into the wall in no time, with the difference that he now had Seunghyun’s delicious skin rubbing against his own.

He moaned when they touched, and Seunghyun chuckled softly.

“Seriously? Just from that?” an eyebrow arched further and it was so damn _sexy_ , Jiyong thought he might faint on the spot.

“I can’t help it, I love your body,” Jiyong blushed red from embarrassment, and brought one hand up to squeeze into Seunghyun’s chest, purring softly, “I like feeling you against me.”

Seunghyun pressed kisses into Jiyong’s neck, right where he was most sensitive – in return Jiyong squeezed harder into his chest, drawing his legs up around the taller man’s hips – before murmuring in his deep baritone: “what about inside you? You like that too? Now?”

“Oh,” Jiyong hummed, groping Seunghyun’s ass so he could pull their waists closer together, “yeah. That’s good too.”

They both laughed, out-of-breath, and then Seunghyun was canting his hips and Jiyong was moving his legs up higher and he was being rutted up against the wall as Seunghyun thrust into him in shallow, fast movements.

Each slide in brought him a little deeper and Jiyong was mewling by the time Seunghyun buried himself completely.

“ _Ahn_ ,” Jiyong’s hand curled into the fat of Seunghyun’s behind out of mere desperation, groping it _hard_ when Seunghyun rammed into his spot the first time, dead-on, “Hyunnie!”

“Shh,” Seunghyun smirked into their next kiss, silencing Jiyong’s whines, “ _Ji_ —“

They went hard and fast in fear of the others hearing the suspicious noises from the bathroom, and Jiyong thought he would possibly _die_ from every roll of the meaty hips into his own – the pleasure was absolutely _divine_.

He was really sure he’d never come so embarrassingly quick in his whole entire life before, and he was squeezing hard into Seunghyun’s chest and ass the entire time. His hands were slick with sweat but he didn’t care, he wanted to feel the pebbled skin on his for as long as he could.

When he came he was rubbing himself up against the boy’s belly and he smeared his seed around before he could even tell himself to stop – Seunghyun visibly winced, spilling himself inside the younger boy, and Jiyong was too tired to try to look apologetic. Instead he made a mess on the man’s chest and left a hickey on his collar-bone.

“You’re crazy,” Seunghyun sounded a little too sulky for post-coital bliss, but he had a satisfied smirk on his face which was all Jiyong wanted to see, “you better clean that up.”

“Hold me,” Jiyong pouted when Seunghyun’s arms released his hold, and if it hadn’t been for Seunghyun’s dead weight pressing him into the wall, he would’ve gone sliding, for sure, “ _sick_ , how could you make me come so fast?”

Seunghyun laughed and took a step back – immediately Jiyong went tumbling, but luckily he had the broad arms around him once more, before his head could hit the sink.

“Yeobo,” Seunghyun’s voice sounded slightly alarmed, but Jiyong just smiled up at him. His eyes were drooping shut already, he felt so _sated_ , “aish, be careful.”

“Sorry,” Jiyong grinned a little crookedly, wrapping his arms around Seunghyun’s neck, “let’s go cuddle.”

The laughter bounced around the bathroom and it was the prettiest thing Jiyong could imagine at that time. He wanted that sound to be the last thing he heard before he went to bed at night. He wanted it to be the sound that lulled him off to sleep.

“Clean-up first, you made a mess,” carefully, Seunghyun set Jiyong down on the toilet-seat, holding the man steady with one hand as he worked on cleaning his chest with the other.

Jiyong gave the thighs a little slap for good measure, causing a little jump from the older man. When Seunghyun turned to see what Jiyong wanted, the boy was just happily fondling his butt and staring at the ripples in his skin.

“I’m gonna miss your ass,” Jiyong murmured silently, staring transfixed at the way the globes filled his hands, and then squeezing – a soft moan coming from the owner of that ass.

“It’s still gonna be right there,” Seunghyun finished cleaning himself up and turned the tap off. He dried his chest, which was now free of Jiyong’s essence, though the hickeys the younger boy had left were decisively more permanent, “so, leader wanted to cuddle?”

Jiyong nodded happily, closing his eyes with only the image of Seunghyun’s charming smile left in his head, lulling him to sleep.

He felt himself being picked up, and soft fabric of clothes being pressed against him as Seunghyun worked on getting them to Jiyong’s bedroom, butt naked, without their other members noticing.

Loud giggles burst from his room when Seunghyun dumped him rather harshly on the bed, and then joined him. His belly jiggled from sudden movement and tickled into Jiyong’s, who grabbed onto his hips, kneading the flesh and kissing Seunghyun’s pouting lips.

“Jiyong? Are you okay?” Taeyang’s voice came from the hallway, followed by a knock to the door.

Jiyong didn’t even bother opening his eyes, instead just pressed up into Seunghyun’s warm body more.

“Fine!” his laughter was still clear when he spoke, “Youngbae, we’re just going to sleep now okay?”

He felt Seunghyun freeze above him, and the voice outside the door stayed remarkably still for a moment, then: “alright,” and he heard his best friend’s footsteps retreat.

“Seunghy, hug me,” Jiyong pulled at Seunghyun’s thighs, manoeuvring him down into his body. He turned onto his side and immediately had his big spoon covering him all along his back, “it’s Youngbae-ah, I was going to be telling him all about your sexy ass soon anyway.”

Seunghyun remained silent for a moment. He pressed his body into Jiyong’s and listened to the boy’s purrs, before pressing a kiss against his temple when they had faded. When he figured Jiyong was sleeping, he began retracting his arms, ready to dress and go into his own bedroom – even though they habitually cuddled after sex, and occasionally Seunghyun would doze for half an hour, he had not even once spent the entire night.

“Seunghyun,” Jiyong’s grip which had loosened, suddenly re-grabbed into Seunghyun’s thigh, and the older boy froze, feeling like a deer caught in headlights – Jiyong never once mentioned anything about him leaving when they saw each other afterwards, but he’d never once been _awake_ during, so the opportunity to complain never really arose either, “stay the night.”

Jiyong was back to being a lump of pretty lazy bones and flesh before he even properly formulated the request, and the final word was just a slur coming from his lips. Seunghyun contemplated the thought for a moment – was Jiyong _really_ inviting him over, or was he just tired and being hospitable.

He looked down at their naked bodies.

Well, the answer was pretty obvious, honestly, with Jiyong’s small hands clawing desperately at his hips.

“Yeah,” he hummed, laying back down – immediately Jiyong turned into the embrace and continued slumber with his face pillowed on Seunghyun’s wide chest, “okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyeeeeeeed it's still pretty much PWP at this point but all will change eventually!!!! YES !


	3. 3_재미없어

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were getting ready for a deserved evening of nothing but television and rest. They didn’t exactly laze off often – not with a leader like Kwon Jiyong, who was constantly offering up the most tiring of activities as a manner of relaxation – but once every month it would happen that they spent a night like many other teenagers. They would sit in front of the telly and prove to be very unproductive for that small span of time where they could just be as normal as the next person who happened to be working his ass off to become one of South-Korea’s new most thriving boy bands.

3_재미없어

They were getting ready for a deserved evening of nothing but television and rest. They didn’t exactly laze off often – not with a leader like Kwon Jiyong, who was constantly offering up the most tiring of activities as a manner of relaxation – but once every month it would happen that they spent a night like many other teenagers. They would sit in front of the telly and prove to be very unproductive for that small span of time where they could just be as normal as the next person who happened to be working his ass off to become one of South-Korea’s new most thriving boy bands.

Seunghyun was working on scenting his water to his liking – he drank nothing but, now, and, as Daesung couldn’t help but notice, it was _really_ paying off too – fighting the urge to steal one of the lumps of puffed corn his dongsaeng was preparing.

“Hyung,” Daesung called for Jiyong’s attention – the boy was already cuddling into one of the sofas, obviously keeping the seat next to him for Seunghyun, with a little pout and a “baby hyung’s going to sit here” when Taeyang had tried taking the seat earlier. Jiyong looked up with a toothy grin when his friend called for him, but that faltered when Daesung continued happily: “hyung’s lost so much weight! It’s really starting to show, isn’t it?”

Seunghyun smiled, thanking the younger boy with a pat of his head. The both of them turned in surprise to their leader though, when the boy just muttered darkly: “yes, it is.”

“What’s that all about?” Seunghyun flopped down into the space Jiyong had been saving for him, but, opposite to what he had expected, Jiyong did not immediately latch onto him.

Instead the boy just stared at the television. Taeyang, seated by his other side, shrugged his shoulders when Seunghyun sent him a questioning glance, and both Seungri and Daesung moved in a little closer when they noticed that their hyung was acting so… surprisingly unaffectionate.

“Ji?” the movie started playing, and everyone pretended to be paying attention when the first scenes rolled in. Seunghyun however, lowered his voice to a whisper and demanded the other raven’s attention: “what’s wrong?”

Jiyong huffed, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.

“You’re going to get all _skinny_ ,” he spat the word in silent disdain, like it was foul and tasted bad on his tongue, “I liked you just the way you were. But that’s selfish right, because even though I think it’s sexy your fat makes you unhappy, so I should just be quiet and not say anything.”

For someone who just claimed to be keeping quiet, Jiyong had sure raised a lot of attention – even from the members that were pretending not to eavesdrop.

“Ji, don’t be silly,” Seunghyun shook his head in disbelief, his black hair falling into his face before he could push is back behind his ear. One of those deadly sexy eyebrows was raised, and Jiyong knew that if he looked up now he would be captured again, “I’m losing weight so we can be in a band together, not because I’m unhappy. Is that what this is about? You think I’m unhappy because I don’t like how my body looks?”

The only answer Seunghyun got was stubborn silence, but it was enough really. His loud laugh thundered through the dorm and the use of pretending like they weren’t listening was lost when Seunghyun forgot lowering his voice: “don’t be stupid Ji, if the way I looked was making me unhappy I would have worked hard to lose weight years ago,” Jiyong pouted up at him, at being mocked so unabashedly, and when Seunghyun caught Seungri’s wide, staring eyes, he coughed awkwardly and continued in a semi-whisper: “I’m not unhappy because I don’t think of myself as handsome. Do I look unhappy? Do you think you make me unhappy?”

The last question had Jiyong’s breath catching in his chest, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He pulled his legs up to his chest and whilst he felt his cheeks bloom red, muttered into his knees grumpily: “I hope not.”

This time Seunghyun’s laughter was just a small chuckle, and Jiyong felt the man’s less-fleshy arm settle around his shoulder, pulling him into his side.

“Now you’re really just being an idiot Ji,” Seunghyun scolded, and Jiyong looked up into his eyes and behold, what he had predicted became reality as he felt himself melt into a puddle into his hyung’s eyes’ warm embrace, “I just gotta do this so we can take over the world together. Ain’t no big deal.”

When Seunghyun smiled down goofily at him, his eyes squinting and the corners of his mouth raising up so high his entire face lit up with his smile, Jiyong wanted to pout and discuss with the older man, but he couldn’t. Because his stomach was flying through his entire body, bouncing with happiness – he contributed to Seunghyun’s happiness, now, and it was more than he could ever hope for.

In all those years they had not seen each other, Jiyong had often thought of him, and how he would be doing. Then, he had been envious of all the people that had seen him grow up into this marvellous, charming, handsome man he had become. And now it was his, all his, and the thought made him want to dance all around the dorm.

He wanted to kiss him all over, but settled for letting the older boy guide him down, cushioning his head on one of the broad thighs.

“You can be such a woman sometimes, seriously Ji,” Seunghyun rolled his eyes with one eyebrow quirked up, and everyone in the dorm laughed – making it clear they had been listening all along.

“Yah,” Jiyong growled in indignation, slapping the shrinking belly, “behave yourself, or I might just magically get a headache tonight.”

Seunghyun blushed bright red and suddenly became oddly transfixed with the television. Taeyang snorted and got a punch by the heel of Jiyong’s foot in his thigh, and Daesung and Seungri didn’t get it, but that was all for the best really.

That night Jiyong didn’t get a headache, but he did get shagged through the bedsprings for “being such an insufferable tease”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omgggggggggggggggggggggggggg I love these babes so muuuuuuuuuuch!


	4. 4_재미없어

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOP makes Jiyong hungry - in more ways than one.

4_재미없어

TOP made Jiyong hungry.

Actually, it was weird – as if Seunghyun’s diet was starving Jiyong, instead of the older man himself.

But Jiyong couldn’t help it. They hadn’t seen each other in years and now Seunghyun was always _there_ _,_ being all broad and sexy as _fuck_ – it made him so fucking _famished_.

He wasn’t some sort of crazy _cock-slut_ – he took offense in the idea, really – because this wasn’t just ordinary sex. This was Choi Seunghyun, the most attractive being ever to walk the earth, and to get him naked was something of biblical proportions – every time again and again, like a revelation. Because that guy didn’t just _take off his clothes_ for _anyone_ – he exclusively took them off for Jiyong. Which meant that only _he_ had the pleasure of ever seeing all those glorious curves revealed – the sole pleasure of watching that beautiful pink head leak with anticipation was reserved for only Jiyong.

He enjoyed fellatio, but he enjoyed fingers up his ass more – so usually, foreplay would be limited to that and then he would be too needy to indulge in anything further but getting Seunghyun’s cock pressed into his spot.

When he had a craving though, he needed it quenched, and he would not hesitate to get Seunghyun out of his boxers.

It was arousing in that way too – because Jiyong would for once be the one keeping all his clothes on, instead of the older man undressing him completely before he even took his own shirt off. And he would be hot and horny and straining in his trousers and he enjoyed torturing himself like that – knowing he _wouldn’t_ be getting filled, just this once. Instead, he chose to fill himself in another way.

Blowing the boy dry was a rather _intense_ experience – and it rivalled any other sort of remedy Jiyong had ever tried. If he was nervous, on edge, in-doubt, or in need of re-asserting his self-confidence sucking Seunghyun’s cock was the way to go.

To Jiyong, the most attractive part was how _weak_ Seunghyun could be. He was usually the more composed one, nothing ever seemed to faze him – nothing could knock him off his socks. Except when Jiyong got on his knees for him.

And then the flavour itself became addicting to him.

It was weird but as Seunghyun’s diet changed, so did his flavour.

Having a sample every now and then, just to see how much it would vary from the last time – depending on if he ate more fruit, or if he ate only fish for a week. Sometimes he liked how _dirty_ the whole thing was – letting Seunghyun come all over his face and desperately trying to lick at his cheeks afterwards to clean himself up. The idea rather appalled Seunghyun, but when he had gotten over the initial shock of dirtying his leader with his seed, he seemed to rather enjoy watching Jiyong struggle to collect the come from his hair with his fingers and then hungrily sticking them in his mouth.

It couldn’t be compared to the times when he begged Seunghyun to pull out and the man came all over his back – somehow it felt more intimate. He loved watching the lights in Seunghyun’s eyes explode when he came, without the intensity of his own orgasm there to distract him from the sight.

Sometimes, depending on the position, place, and time, he finished Seunghyun off with a few quick jerks and then he’d let the man jizz all over his own stomach. Jiyong liked licking patterns into the folds of his belly and into the slush, liked dabbing his finger around in Seunghyun’s essence and twirling it around his navel.

It almost caused Seunghyun to _faint_ the first time Jiyong did it – he wasn’t keen on too big messes, and if the fact that Jiyong digged his fat wasn’t surprising enough to him, the fact that he liked playing around with his come like a little kid did with dirt was.

Jiyong however didn’t very much care. He was very dutiful in clean-up with his tongue, which appeased the older man.

There was a kind of aching, present in Jiyong’s chest. And he never acknowledged it out-loud – it was just always _there_. It burned bright and festered, until the point where he couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t know what he felt, could not _say_ or even _think_ what he felt, but he knew one thing.

Seunghyun was his.

Jiyong whispered dirty endearments into his ear when everyone was looking and he held onto his hand when no one could see and he marked skin that in a few months would have to be covered with make-up on a daily basis. And he kissed lips that would become the most coveted of Asia, soon.

And every now and then, he would pull Seunghyun into a secluded area and wrestle with his belt buckle until he could pull off jeans that no one else could even touch. And afterwards he would disappear with a grin – but not before slapping that fat ass one last time, because _he_ could.

No one else could, but Jiyong could. He always could.

And that didn’t have to mean anything. That could mean nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY BOYFRIEND CAME TO VISIT ME AND THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE A BIG DEAL BUT I LIVE IN BELGIUM AND HE LIVES IN JAPAN SO IT KIND OF IS.
> 
> Which is why I didn't update in ages, sorry D:  
> I love Jiyong sucking dick for mysterious reasons. I love anyone sucking dick probably, dunno.


	5. 5_재미없어

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong refused to call it a date out-loud, but in his head, he was chanting it, on repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why haven't I updated in ages?! it's a mystery!

5_재미없어

Jiyong refused to call it a date out-loud, but in his head, he was chanting it, on repeat. It was stupid because they did a lot of things together – these days, the group was inseparable, and Jiyong and Seunghyun even more so – but somehow, he was feeling in a particularly happy mood today, so he had decided to let himself cherish this small little event and call it a date.

Except that he wasn’t admitting that to anyone, because that was just beyond embarrassing. It was odd to him, how he was completely comfortable in the sack but somehow still found it too embarrassing to announce anything remotely _emotional_. It didn’t help that Seunghyun was so damned _blunt_ about everything, not even hesitating to tell their fellow band members that they were going the movies _by themselves_ and _“no maknae, you ain’t coming along”_.

Instead he just took to practically skipping his way to the theatre. Seunghyun watched him in obvious amusement, but Jiyong was too happy to feel ashamed. He was taking selcas of them together all the way there and when there were no people around, he would quickly peck the man’s lips. It was one of the pros of going to the neighbourhood cinema – there were less people around than if they were to go to the town’s centre.

It was a relatively hot night, which meant that for once, Seunghyun was not wearing a hoodie – which was blissful really, because there was the vague shadow of his chest, revealed under his shirts – instead he had a long-sleeved white shirt and a red short-sleeved shirt on over one another. It was still more layers than Jiyong preferred, but at least he wasn’t duffled in completely. And even though Jiyong really wanted to see his hyung in better fitting jeans for once, the dark blue pants he was wearing were rather perky at his behind.

It being so unbearably hot had an effect on Jiyong’s style that Seunghyun could have never predicted. The younger rapper was usually just as sloppily styled – though with total precision, always – as Seunghyun, and his clothes were usually baggy. Now though, he was wearing shorts Seunghyun had never even known _existed_ – reaching half-way his thighs – tied with a buckle up around his waist, and a simple black tank top which was so big it revealed part of his chest. He had found an old, faded gray sweater to wear on top, and Seunghyun would be right-out lying if he said Jiyong was not the most handsome sight he had ever seen.

As Jiyong had been a trainee for so long already, he would occasionally be recognised, but with a beanie pulled over his head and sunglasses he was relatively sure no one seeing him would go and think “oh, isn’t that Kwon Jiyong over there, holding hands with a tall stranger?” and that gave him a false sense of security.

He felt on top of the world. Except that he wasn’t – at least not yet.

Whilst waiting in line they attracted some attention, for Seunghyun was possibly the biggest and tallest boy there and in all honesty, Jiyong wasn’t trying hard enough to temper his excitement.

Jiyong leaned into Seunghyun’s side and played with the rim of his black cap, before pulling back with a slight wink.

“Aish, Ji,” Seunghyun fixed his cap right again, and chuckled at the boy’s playful demeanour, “what’s up with you, it’s just a movie?”

Jiyong giggled happily, but chose not to answer. He just wanted to stand in line with his hyung and hold his hand when they walked in.

But then Seunghyun wrapped a hand comfortably around his waist, resting it atop his jutting hip, and before he could soar all the way up to cloud nine, a spiteful whisper reached him from behind: “great, the fat lard’s a fucking _pansy_ ,” and even when he felt Seunghyun’s body go rigid, the smile from the older boy’s face didn’t fade – just his eyes, which faded out like little lights.

“ _Excuse me_?” he turned around so fast he feared he’d caused whiplash – behind them were three girls, slender and in high heels. If Jiyong wasn’t so livid, he might have admired their sense of fashion, but right now, he couldn’t care less about how well a combination the middle girl’s vest and skirt were, “What did you just say?”

“Ji,” Seunghyun tried calming him, moving his hand from hip to shoulder, “let it go.”

“The hell I will,” Jiyong spat, glaring in the girls’ way – they were obviously taken aback, though they were still acting in the same denigrating manner, looking at them with disdain, “you take a good look at this face now ladies,” he pulled off Seunghyun’s cap – the boy’s eyebrows arched beautifully and his stare intense, though a little shaken with the sudden move, “his name’s TOP and don’t you forget it, in a couple of months you’ll be wetting your fucking panties just thinking about him, you fucking sick cu—“

He was cut off rather abruptly – perhaps for the best, one girl looked between attacking his eyeball with her sharp nails or running away crying – when Seunghyun’s hand covered his mouth and he easily lifted the smaller boy up.

“What the _fuck_ Ji?” he set the boy down as they’d turned to watch the front of the line again, and didn’t miss the way the raven glared over his shoulder.

“Well it’s the truth,” Jiyong huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “if they ever buy our album I’m gonna slap them bitches.”

Seunghyun’s hoarse laughter distracted Jiyong momentarily, and he noticed that at the sound of it, people around them stilled to listen – he had that effect, it was magic.

“I’m not joking,” Jiyong ground out, glaring one last time at the girls before they moved in line, “I’m going to fucking cut them, sick twats.”

“You’re going to hear a lot worse than that shit later on,” Seunghyun tried warning him, but Jiyong just shrugged it off.

“I can take it,” he humphed, looking for his wallet when they neared the register, “I don’t care what they say about me. They just gotta back the fuck off you.”

Seunghyun stared at him whilst he moved up to the cash register. When he took the money from his wallet, a large hand stopped him: “always treating me so well yeobo, I’ve got it.”

And this time, Jiyong did _skip_ into the theatre, followed by a chuckling Seunghyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so maybe this is the first chapter in which they're not shagging or maybe it's not but anyway they will be again next chapter, possibly!


	6. 6_재미없어

6_재미없어

 

They hadn’t seen each other in two full days, sixteen hours and twenty-five minutes. Jiyong had _not_ been counting seconds.

(Thirty-three.)

It was more than a little maddening. Despite hectic schedules, BIGBANG was used to being with _each other_ , twenty-four seven. Even when they were struggling and tired and _exhausted,_ they were together and that made it worth the while.

As it was they had gotten one weekend off, and having not seen their parents for months or not having talked with them longer than the occasional phone-call of _“yes mom, I’ve been eating well. Yes, of course I get enough sleep!_ ” where half of what they said was just a blatant lie through their teeth, all members had gone to visit their individual homes.

Since Jiyong had been a hard-working trainee since he had been a kid, he was used to not seeing his mother for long periods of time – and being the dreadful workaholic he truly was, he had spent one day in his parental home before returning to the dorms to work on lyrics.

It was a little bit lonely, but he didn’t mind it very much. He could sit on the sofa and listen to whichever music he liked without having to plug in his buds, and he could go through his wardrobe and change into everything he owned _twice_ without being looked upon as if he was a nutter, or being called out because the maknae was choking on banana chips.

Eventually, late Sunday night, the rest of the members all filed back into the dorms. They all had those tell-tale goofy, mindless smiles on their faces, wordlessly speaking of too much home-cooking and no exercise whatsoever. Having an actual mother to fuss over you and tuck you in instead of a scrawny teenage boy did tend to have that effect on people.

Youngbae flopped down onto the couch next to where Jiyong had been staring at the television in lieu of entertainment. He patted his own stomach a little awkwardly, but the sigh he gave was nothing if not utterly content.

“Man, I’m gonna have to spend all of next week working this one off,” he muttered wistfully, glancing over at his best friend.

“Worth it?” Jiyong played back lazily, tugging at his loose t-shirt.

“Totally,” Taeyang smiled wide, his eyes squinting in happiness.

They both laughed like it was a private joke – remembering their childhood together where they spent every other weekend at the other’s house and misses Dong making cookies they weren’t allowed to eat, only to persuade them to have some anyway.

“Hyung still isn’t home?” Daesung asked on his way from the kitchen to the bedroom, carrying a glass of water and a tired maknae latched into his side.

The two older boys shook their head almost in sync, and Daesung shrugged.

“I’m sure he’ll be home soon!” he said with his widest smile, his ever-positive always managing to take Jiyong aback a little.

It was almost comforting to know that this guy _never_ lost his faith.

“Goodnight hyung!” he left with his teeth still showing and Seungri gave a little wave and murmured his own greetings.

As soon as they disappeared into the bedrooms, Jiyong sighed deeply and tipped over onto Taeyang’s shoulder. The older boy chuckled.

“His mom’s pro’lly just reluctant to let ‘em go,” Taeyang elbowed him, before stretching his upper body out.

He gave a jaw-cracking yawn and stood, once again stretching until his shoulders popped and he groaned in satisfaction. With a wink Jiyong’s way, he also left for his bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later, the raven fell asleep on the couch.

“Ji?” he was awoken by someone shaking his shoulders and from the blur in his head he could vaguely place the voice, “Ji, you’ll crick your neck like this babe.”

And well, there was only one person in the whole world that called him _babe_ and actually got away with it.

“Grmm,” he made a very inarticulate sound in the back of his throat, possibly getting some drool on the couch in the process – it was a most attractive ordeal really.

He heard Seunghyun chortle deeply, and felt pleasant shivers run up his spine. The scent of the older boy invaded his nostrils and he hummed happily without realising.

Jiyong felt Seunghyun move around, lifting the leader’s head and taking its place – resting Jiyong’s cheek on one of the thick thighs instead. He said nothing as he stroked his fingers through the jet black hair, soothing Jiyong back to slumber.

The silence stretched on for a long while, before Jiyong realised that Seunghyun’s quiet after a weekend at his parents’ place – with the best home-made mandoo and his mother’s insistent badgering – was most uncharacteristic. Cracking one eye open, Jiyong found the other boy leaning back against the cushions with half his face hidden in his white hood. He yawned and rubbed at his face tiredly, turning onto his side and nuzzling into Seunghyun’s big belly.

“Seunghy,” he made grabby hands, awkwardly trying to embrace the other man – an impossible feat in their current position.

“Mhmm,” he smiled contently, fingers racking through Jiyong’s locks, “I missed you man.”

Jiyong was quite certain his heart literally skipped a beat.

Actually, fuck skipping _a_ beat, Jiyong’s skipped five and he felt himself swell with unadulterated pride because Seunghyun _missed_ him, now. He wanted to go around and tell everyone that, or skip around the dorm and hug a lamp.

He settled for nuzzling more insistently, until Seunghyun was forced to crack one eye open in query, thick brow raising sceptically.

“Hyunny,” Jiyong smiled angelically up at the older boy, “tell me about your trip?”

Seunghyun snorted, finger brushing down against the side of Jiyong’s face instead. He closed his eyes and said nothing as Jiyong moved around a little uncomfortably.

“My mum is having trouble…” he paused to choose his following words more carefully – in a tone that indicated he knew that Jiyong had known all along that he was feeling distressed, “ _adjusting_.”

Jiyong pushed up into a kiss, latching his eager lips to the ones of the tired rapper. Immediately Seunghyun moved his grip to default, so that the slighter body would have less trouble reaching up for him. They kissed slowly, Jiyong taking his time to introduce his tongue and map Seunghyun’s mouth with it.

They parted a little breathlessly, and from Seunghyun’s relaxed shoulders Jiyong could tell he had sufficiently put the boy at ease – he would talk more openly now, having been reassured.

“She doesn’t really feel comfortable with my eating patterns these days,” Seunghyun admitted, opening both eyes to look down at his leader. Jiyong nodded in understanding – he knew misses Choi and knew she enjoyed spoiling Seunghyun probably as much, though in a decisively _different_ manner, as he himself did. They both thoroughly enjoyed stilling the tall rapper’s hunger, so much was certain, “she wouldn’t shut up until I told her you had agreed with it.”

Jiyong moved to sit up so he could level with the other, the exploring fingers coming to a halt and his hands dropping in his lap instead, fiddling restlessly. He tried to smile, his usual cocky all-dimples smile, but fell slightly short.

“Seunghy,” Jiyong did smile uprightly, though not all gums like he usually would – instead he just wished to reassure his hyung, taking one hand in his own, “would you like it if I call her? I can explain why it’s necessary.”

Seunghyun snorted in disbelief.

“Ji, you don’t even _want_ me to lose weight,” he rolled his eyes, looking at the smaller boy, “how are you planning on convincing her?”

Jiyong was a little taken aback by this – he would admit he had slight _urges_ , in a heartbeat, but Seunghyun was taking it a little far with how he made it sound.

“It’s not that I don’t _want_ you to lose weight,” Jiyong argued, settling himself as to straddle Seunghyun’s thighs, “I just wished YG wouldn’t make you, cause, yeah,” he brought his hands up underneath the white hoody, reaching for skin, “I think the junk in yo trunk is fucking sexy.”

He accentuated with a hungry kiss, all bite and Seunghyun reacted to it immediately, ever eager. He received the smaller rapper’s enthusiasm and matched it with his own, holding the frame in both hands.

“However,” Jiyong teased when they parted, running his tongue over his lips and watching as Seunghyun’s eyes followed the motion, enthralled, “I understand that it’s necessary evil – you gotta do this so you can continue fucking me through bedsprings and,” he took a deep, staged breath, “if that’s what it takes, that’s what it takes.”

Seunghyun grinned devilishly and let himself be pushed backwards against the sofa. Jiyong’s hands left the pale skin to fumble with the zipper of his jacket instead, and he winked playfully down at the other.

“I could always just tell your mother that,” he suggested, “I guess it’s my duty as a leader.”

Seunghyun laughed hoarsely, querying: “and how do you think she’ll take that, huh? You outing her son as gay?”

“I have no such intent,” Jiyong claimed, successfully wrestling the hoody off. He tugged at the underlying shirt and motioned for Seunghyun to get up on his elbows so he could pull it off over his head, “she knows you love me too much to consider a life without me.”

He winked again and any witty remark Seunghyun might have come up with was banished from his brain as Jiyong leant forward and attached his lips to the meaty neck. Instead there came a low and rather sultry and inarticulate grumble, as Jiyong’s teeth scraped against skin his lips then smoothed over.

Seunghyun reached for his mouth and Jiyong lowered himself comfortably atop the older man’s big body, clicking their frames together. It was probably the effect of not having seen the rapper for some time, but even after barely a couple of kisses Jiyong felt the heat swirling in his stomach, setting his core alight. It crawled up his toes and tingled in his fingers, this keening _want_ as their lips made only room for occasional necessary oxygen and hushed moans.

Just having his hands pressing into the bubbly skin was good enough already. He was a little too tired to really take it anywhere serious, and he figured that seeing as Seunghyun was comfortable cradling his tiny body between his thighs, hiding his hands in Jiyong’s loose jeans and giving small unhurried pinches, the older man returned the sentiment.

Jiyong sucked at the wide chest lain before him, adoring how Seunghyun’s cheeks blushed the deepest pink at the lavished attention. The hands clawing into his boxers tightened their grip minuscule with every nip Jiyong gave trailing downwards, nearing in on his eventual destination of pebbled nub and even more sensitive flesh.

It was just crossing second base but Jiyong loved it. Seunghyun was squirming underneath him, big body curling this way and that to get more friction. His hands forced Jiyong close into his own frame, squeezing in desperation when the pink lips left his nipple and trailed saliva onto the other.

“ _Ji,_ ” when Jiyong rubbed one abused nub between his fingertips, teasing the sensitive skin and biting into the other a little harshly, Seunghyun heaved off the couch abruptly, muttering a dark curse.

At first Jiyong didn’t think much of it – he eyed Seunghyun contently at the idea that he had impassioned the other man, just a slight bit worried the hissed word may have been in pain. He had always known of the sensitivity of his breasts, and he did quite enjoy abusing this knowledge.

When he realised that Seunghyun was no longer biting his lip with held-in moans and that his frame had relaxed completely, he frowned in confusion. Seunghyun blinked tiredly, smiling down a little impishly.

“…Seunghy? Did’you just come?”

Seunghyun snorted half-apologetically and shrugged his shoulders.

“Sorry leada,” he hummed, “’s been too long.”

Jiyong blinked a little more in astonishment, not too sure if that had just really happened. He’d gotten Seunghyun _off_ with just some standard titty-play. The sight of Seunghyun flushed and already-satiated with pink hickeys on his pale chest was one he would surely store away to replay when bored, _for the rest of his life_.

“Don’t be,” he chuckled eventually – when he pressed a kiss to a swollen nipple, Seunghyun’s entire body shuddered like a _straw_ and Jiyong’s smirk widened, “never felt so fucking fabulous in the sack before.”

Seunghyun only half-heartedly rolled his eyes.

“You’re _always_ fucking fabulous in the sack Ji,” he slurred drowsily – and Jiyong felt a little foolish and a little awkward because he was blushing a little too hard at such silly words.

Jiyong wondered if he’d already been so socially retarded, or if making him so was just one of the many powers Seunghyun seemed to possess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY LIFE HAPPENED AND EVERYTHING SUCKED BALLS
> 
> I'm going to try to update weekly from now on! I'm sorry but I've just been having the WORST TIME and I've been so artistically blocked too and just no energy to do anything and GAH. Anyway, I will try for weekly updates from now on!


	7. 7_재미없어

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeobo, no one needs to see me naked,” he laughed gruffly, and when he squeezed the boy tighter, Jiyong felt his thick arms press into his own slim ones.
> 
> “Seunghyun,” Jiyong began sternly, turning his head awkwardly to nuzzle into the older boy’s nose with his own, “the others won’t be back until tonight and as your leader I demand you walk around in a decisively less decent state of undress!”

# 7_재미없어

There was rarely ever time for cooking, but Jiyong had found that when he could squeeze it into his day, it was actually something quite relaxing to be doing. And on a free day, it was even more so, since he could make breakfast and lunch _and_ dinner.

He hadn’t bothered getting fully dressed – it was a hot day, and he’d felt so cosy waking up with Seunghyun’s meaty body pressing into his own – and was standing by the kitchen island in his white briefs. He was humming to a tune that had been stuck in his head all week, when he heard the soft shuffling in the living room signalling his bed mate’s arrival.

“Jiyongy,” Seunghyun spoke through a stifled yawn, but the sound of his deep voice sent shivers down Jiyong’s spine none-the-less, “mhmm.”

The rest was really just a senseless mumbling, as Jiyong felt the boy come up at him from behind – his entire body covering Jiyong’s back – wrapping him in his arms and resting his chin atop his head.

“What’re you doing?” Seunghyun pressed open-mouthed kisses into Jiyong’s neck, and he leaned back into the bigger body, enjoying the embrace.

“I’m making you onigiri,” Jiyong spoke the foreign word a little awkwardly – but his onigiri were perfectly triangle-shaped, “why are you dressed already?”

He humphed a little displeased, reaching back a rice-crumb covered hand to tug at the man’s t-shirt. Seunghyun chuckled hoarsely into the younger’s neck at the comment.

“Yeobo, no one needs to see me naked,” he laughed gruffly, and when he squeezed the boy tighter, Jiyong felt his thick arms press into his own slim ones.

“Seunghyun,” Jiyong began sternly, turning his head awkwardly to nuzzle into the older boy’s nose with his own, “the others won’t be back until tonight and as your leader I demand you walk around in a decisively less decent state of undress!”

Seunghyun laughed shallowly against him, pressing a quick peck to his lips.

“So fancy Ji,” he teased, before demanding a second kiss.

“I really just think you should be naked,” Jiyong replied simply, shrugging his shoulders – then he pressed up into another kiss.

He could feel Seunghyun chuckle into his mouth, and then he had the man’s tongue touching up in his cheek. The boy’s hands settled on his hips and he was lifted quite easily off the floor. Seunghyun carefully pushed the prepared lunch to the side before he bent him over the table top, pressing his chest into the marble – Jiyong keened lowly at the cold, but immediately found himself being covered by Seunghyun. His hips ached slightly from pressing into the brutal side of the counter, but he ignored it in favour for focussing on Seunghyun’s scent, clouding his brain – he wanted the older boy up in his space, _now_.

“Seunghyunnie,” he mewled and pushed back into the burly chest, searching for the other’s lips again, “take them _off_.”

He was thankful that Seunghyun was so willing, and felt the man leave him just long enough to be able to pull his hood and underlying sweater off in one quick tug. When Seunghyun pressed back into his frail body and he felt the breasts against his shoulders, his stomach filling the hollow of his back he moaned, grasping back to loop his fingers in the waistband of his friend’s sweats.

It took them no time whatsoever to get worked up enough for Jiyong to practically be trashing against the counter in heat, curving his back into Seunghyun’s lenient flesh. It was so subtle and smooth all along his body, the sensation alone was maddening.

The pads of Seunghyun’s fingers were constantly brushing right past his spot and he tried bucking back into them with every slide-in – not an easy feat with his hips digging into the sharp edge. He fisted with Seunghyun’s sweats to pull them off past his ass, pressing back into the man’s thick heat.

“ _Seunghy_ ,” Jiyong’s voice went up a hitch when Seunghyun pressed kisses along his spine – one for each bony rise underneath his flesh, “ _please_ …”

He went near-falsetto when Seunghyun flattened his tongue over his hole, and his body broke out in a sweat against the cool marbles. He teased, urging Jiyong to formulate his request.

“ _Hyun_ ,” Jiyong’s hands desperately dug around the tabletop, hoping to find some stability as Seunghyun’s body was no longer holding him down, and his hands were no longer holding his hips still – instead they were roaming around between his thighs, “ _please_ , eat my ass.”

He felt Seunghyun’s chuckle in the form of a puff of air playing over his buttocks – then Seunghyun was driving his tongue in a point and inside his body and he possibly _screamed_ in ecstasy.

Honestly, Jiyong didn’t expect himself to last very long – he wasn’t even very embarrassed about it either – not with their current situation. Seunghyun’s fingers were constantly driving into him hard, his hips thrusting back and forth into the sharp counter, and his tongue kept lapping at his insides, it was _maddening_.

They had the entire day to themselves, so it didn’t matter how fast he came – they could do this all day long if they wanted to, with the other members gone. They could just repeat the entire process until they were completely worn-out by their own enthusiasm.

So when Seunghyun aligned their bodies once again, he enjoyed the warmth and steady intrusion – as long as he had Seunghyun’s chest pressed into his back and his lips pressed into his cheek – wondering idly how this felt like _more_ than just sex, and his heart hurt a little with that, too.

But he was the leader now, and this was kind of his responsibility too – making sure Seunghyun got his work-out and making sure his members were kept happy – though he knew he would never resort to these sorts of lengths for anyone else. He would only ever let Seunghyun’s work-out be the one that consisted out of driving his leader’s lithe body into the counter, again and again causing Jiyong’s entire world to _shake_. It felt so good it _hurt_ – and when he came he shook so violently he thought of how this could be counted as his work-out for that day, too. Seunghyun was the only one to receive such treatment – he was kind of Jiyong’s special person.

Though thinking about _that_ , hurt a little too, for dubious reason Jiyong was not willing to consider.

“Ji,” they both leaned rather heavily into the table-top, the counter currently the only thing holding them up – Jiyong felt a bit dirty, with semen drying between his body and marble stone, his mouth slack against the cold surface with a bit of drool dripping out – Seunghyun’s weight crushing him into place, “Yeobo?”

“Mhmm,” he winced when Seunghyun moved off gradually, testing his own stability, “don’t go,” he whined, but was too tired to reach out and make the older man stay, “ _hnn_.”

The sound their bodies made when forced to separate was sloppy, but at least Seunghyun wrapped him up in an embrace immediately after, picking him off of the counter.

His hips possibly _ached_ , and he could see bruises form around the hissing red marks where the edge of the table-top had been pressed into his body. Seunghyun’s fingers flattened over them, soothing them gently.

“Aish, what is this?” Seunghyun grumbled disapprovingly as he peered down over Jiyong’s shoulder to examine the mark, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want you to stop, it felt so _good_ ,” Jiyong felt a little tired all of a sudden, and blinked sluggishly. The counter was a mess, but thankfully the onigiri was unaffected. He still needed to finish those though – and then groaned softly at the thought of the work, “I want…”

“You need to sleep leader,” _exactly_ , Seunghyun voiced his thoughts before he could out them himself, and he was heaved up quite easily, thrown over the large man’s shoulder, “you’re going to exhaust yourself.”

“That’s rubbish,” he tried to keep his eyes open because the sight of Seunghyun’s squishy bum and thighs as he walked him out of the kitchen was quite endearing to watch, “can I watch you watch television?”

“You lil’ weirdo,” Seunghyun remarked fondly – but he let him anyway.

Jiyong slapped his ass as a manner of punishment and watched the skin move in ripples. It was sexy, he decided, and gave it another squeeze for good measure.

He fell asleep as soon as Seunghyun lay them both down on the couch though, the older man’s body warmth sheeting him like a blanket.

They made love seven times that day, and it hurt every time because Jiyong couldn’t stop thinking about how – if he wasn’t so dead-set on becoming the best lyricist the world had ever seen – it would be just _perfect_ if he got to spend every day, every second _every breath he took_ filled inside-out with the older man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN ABSOLUTELY SWAMPED AND I NEED DO SPELLCHECK SO MANY STORIES AND I THOUGHT I UPDATED THIS ONE UNTIL SOMEONE COMMENTED SAYING I REALLY WISHED YOUD UPDATE AND I WAS LIKE THE FUCK I UPDATED THIS ON SUNDAY WHICH APPARENTLY I DIDNT.
> 
> I'm making an update schedule right now, I have +- 40 chapters written for this (depending on which chapter I choose to end with, I'm doubting between two right now!) and for most of them I just need to spellcheck before updating. Some need some rewriting however.
> 
> I will be updating this one every SATURDAY. I might forget because I'm horrible like that, but I'm really working on sticking to the schedule I make for myself and I love this story I just always get lost when re-writing bits and pieces of it D: IF I FORGET FEEL FREE TO SPAM ME.


	8. 8_재미없어

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I guess they could be fine,” Jiyong shrugs, shows his gums, “not too much calories, even if you like to swallow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mixing out times on you guys all of a sudden. I felt like I had to <3 so for this one, writing in the present~
> 
> When I want to write something dirty, it turns sentimental. When I’m feeling sentimental, all I can write is dirty. Story of my life.

# 8_재미없어

 

It starts out as something Jiyong kind of meant as a joke. But only _kind of_ because usually when Jiyong jokes about stuff like that, he has some sort of hidden innuendo going on not even himself is certain of every time. It’s kind of like teasing and being teased and a game he has played with Seunghyun since _forever_ because they’re doing this _fuck buddies_ thing now and nobody is really _supposed_ to know – except that everyone in BIGBANG knows, just like everyone in BIGBANG knows that they’re not _just_ buddies who fuck. They also happen to be best buddies who are completely smitten – and entirely too oblivious about it too.

Jiyong monitors Seunghyun’s food-intake in the precisely meticulous way he does everything regarding the older boy. He allows no diversion to the tight schedule trainer Hwang has devised for Seunghyun, and makes sure they perform every step together to allow no room for even a small slip up.

They’re taking a bath together and Seunghyun has just offhandedly mentioned how he was no good with relationships, generally.

Just as offhandedly as Jiyong mentioning: “I wonder if blowjobs are okay,” and Seunghyun stills mid-motion as he brings the plastic submarine he’s playing with up in the air.

They usually only take quick showers because Seunghyun is always so _bitchy_ about undressing, but Jiyong has to admit he kind of enjoys watching Seunghyun bathe. The older boy hasn’t seemed to change a bit since when he was a kid in the regard that he still likes to take his toys to the bathtub, _be it plastic or not_ , Jiyong had thought idly when Seunghyun had roughhoused and fondled him up against the bathroom door until the leader had agreed to taking a bath with him. Once the bridge is crossed and clothes have gone, all things go.

It’s cute because frankly, Jiyong loves seeing Seunghyun naked. He loves the older rapper in every fucking ridiculous layer of hoodies and he loves the dark hair underneath bright white caps and the big booty hidden under baggy pants – but he loves bare scarred skin even more.

And now he thinks maybe a naked chubby Seunghyun frothed in bright soapy bubbles and trying to hide his boobs under the water-surface is equally as nice.

Seunghyun tips his head to the side in a question he’s too lazy to even ask – he knows how Jiyong gets, and following an insane man’s train of thought has never been one of his strengths. He much more prefers to let Jiyong lead him there when the boy starts up a conversation and pretends they had been talking about it for weeks already.

“I guess they could be fine,” Jiyong shrugs, shows his gums, “not too much calories, even if you like to swallow.”

It doesn’t immediately click, really, because Seunghyun’s head had been on singing _“no diggity_ ” whilst bringing his submarine up as high as possible, arms jiggling, not _sex_.

But then he takes a moment and blinks.

Jiyong can see the pure _naughty_ touch his eyes when the side of his mouth quirks up and his dimple shows. Seunghyun’s eyes travel up and down his revealed chest, as if they can scan him all the way through the water, and he hardens immediately.

The pink tip of his tongue reaches out to the corner of his mouth and he brings his submarine down again.

“I think I would,” he smirks – and then abruptly leans back against the marble side of the tub and brings the submarine back up over his head.

It’s part of the anticipation that turns Jiyong on – they’ve had sex too many times for him to count, Seunghyun has literally touched _every single spot_ of his skin. He’s had his fingers and tongue so far up his ass Jiyong could feel them at the back of his throat – he’s been shagged so hard he had to hide his limp for a week; he’s been bruised and has bruised just as bad in return. But Seunghyun had never in all this time just _sucked his dick_.

It wasn’t even something Jiyong really craved for or felt that he _needed_.

He had sexual preferences and though he was curious, Seunghyun well made up for the lack of tongue-touching-cock for Jiyong to complain.

Jiyong also knew for a fact that Seunghyun had dated _girls_ , and even though Seunghyun had been Jiyong’s first, he figured they just had different tactics when it came to things like this. Jiyong was pragmatic and eager to try out new things with an air of confidence that was unrivalled.

Seunghyun, not as much. He was far more calculated – even in the way he had waited for a moment when Jiyong was as relaxed as he could possibly be to tell him that, despite being in something that had not yet been defined as a _relationship_ , he was usually not good at those.

Jiyong had ignored the flutter in his stomach because he knew what that meant. Seunghyun had never expected them to last – but apparently they had, far past the boy’s apparently given ultimatum.

Jiyong’s toes curl, now, after that titbit of information, and suddenly he can’t wait. Suddenly he’s not teasing and now he wants to find out, even being his first, would Seunghyun swallow?

His heart flutters a little, he thinks, but he tries not to wonder about it too much.

They continue washing in quiet, until Seunghyun nudges Jiyong’s elbow with his finger. It’s just a tiny connection of not even two very special places but immediately all the hair on his arm goes ramped.

“When I said that,” he speaks softly, and he’s not even _trying_ but his voice sounds like _ecstasy_ to Jiyong’s ears, “I didn’t mean _this_. You know that right?”

The scrawny boy smiles. He shakes his bangs out of his eyes and meets Seunghyun’s deep gaze.

“It wouldn’t really count as a work-out though,” he decides lightly, “but I promise I’d give you one after.”

“It’s just that I was never good at any of that stuff before,” Seunghyun continues undisturbed, “but you’re my best mate right, so it’s kinda different.”

 _It is_ , Jiyong decides, because he already knows.

He’s known from the very first time, when Seunghyun had arrived at the headquarters and had been sitting in the hallway, lightly biting his bottom lip and Jiyong had swallowed it seconds later in a kiss. And even before that, when Seunghyun had gotten out of the car and even after it having been years since they last met, Jiyong’s heart calling out for the older boys and the big boy’s arms wrapping around his frame in a tight hug.

Maybe he’d known when they were just kids and held hands as they road their swings all the way to the top.

It’s not every day that Jiyong feels as indulgent and caring as he does today – usually, he is all for the game. But his heart is fluttering against his ribs and it _aches_ slightly, this distance they seem to purposely put between themselves in order to avoid anything _tangible_.

He doesn’t wait for Seunghyun’s touch to slip up to his shoulder, and instead slides a little uncomfortably over the bath tiles in order to hide between the thick thighs, forcing them around his bony hips. He nuzzles into Seunghyun’s neck, presses his arousal tight into Seunghyun’s thick belly and then mutters: “I know.”

They never speak of it again, but Jiyong decides to treasure it in silence, like he does every stolen moment, locked away to memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo… I guess it’s not mystery what they’ll be up to next chapter, right? This one was short and just really necessary, for me, at least. No smut here, but come and see again next instalment if you wanna umpha umpha.
> 
>  
> 
> alssssooooo I had work yesterday so yeaaah update is on Sunday instead SORRY


	9. 9_재미없어

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everyone’s still out cold,” he sounded a bit dazzled by the fact and Jiyong couldn’t be arsed to care – but it doesn’t deter him as he resolutely took Jiyong back to his bedroom, “let’s get you naked.”

# 9_재미없어

Jiyong had nearly forgotten all about the bath-incident – but only _nearly_ , because he did begin developing some very interesting sexual dreams involving Seunghyun’s lips afterwards – when Seunghyun corners him in the bathroom one morning.

To be honest, it was usually Jiyong cornering Seunghyun – because he happened to _always_ have what he fondly referred to as his “wobbly hyung cravings” and he would _always_ pursuit them with equal passion, which meant that Seunghyun would usually have no need to be the one cornering Jiyong. Except that sometimes, he stepped up his game – and he stepped it up _good_.

He was about to brush his teeth when he suddenly had his hands full of a very excited rapper. Seunghyun’s breath was caked with sleep but his tongue was eager in its conquest, pushing past Jiyong’s teeth and home. He kind of tasted like tire and strawberries, kind of odd and kind of enticing. Their tongues played together lazily, until Seunghyun was sucking at Jiyong’s and parting with small pecks to his mouth instead.

Seunghyun’s lips slid down and nipped his chin instead, leaving open-mouthed kisses all along his throat. His hands gripped at Jiyong’s hips, gently guiding him away from the sink and into his own, sleep-warm big body.

If there was any doubt – with Seunghyun’s tousled hair and his sleep-hoody still wrapped around his body – that the older man had just awoken, it was erased as soon as he spoke.

His voice was hoarse with fatigue and about as sexy as it could get without melting Jiyong’s brain.

“Ji,” he mumbled into his leader’s neck, gently pushing his nose into the joint so Jiyong would move to give him more room to place his kisses, “’re you done here?”

Jiyong leaned more comfortably in the embrace, letting Seunghyun guide him back towards the hallway. He nodded only half-heartedly, entirely too focussed on the feeling of Seunghyun’s tongue darting out to dip at his collar bones.

“Everyone’s still out cold,” he sounded a bit dazzled by the fact and Jiyong couldn’t be arsed to care – but it doesn’t deter him as he resolutely took Jiyong back to his bedroom, “let’s get you naked.”

As soon as the door closed behind them, Seunghyun stepped back and pulled Jiyong sleep-shirt with him, off over his head – Jiyong lifted his arms to help him, shrugging out off it whilst he stumbled backwards, then worked on his own sweats. He eyed Seunghyun as he shimmied out of his trousers, enjoyed the feeling of the darkened pupils burning on his skin as the older boy watched him with barely concealed want.

Seunghyun nodded his head towards the bed and as Jiyong went to hop right on it – still unmade and warm from the rappers body-heat – he hooked his fingers in the skinny boy’s briefs, tugging them down.

The younger boy giggled childishly, let himself be stripped bare and then jumped on the warm linens. He enjoyed the bouncing effect momentarily, chuckling as his bits wobbled with the momentum, and then winked at his friend.

Wordlessly he beckoned Seunghyun over, running a hand through his hair and stretching his body slightly – watching intently as his movements paid off, a plump lip being caught between the rapper’s teeth.

He was over in no time, not even letting Jiyong rob him of his outer hoody as he forced the smaller body down into the mattress. Jiyong’s lashes fluttered prettily as his hands grabbed into Seunghyun’s sweater and the rappers mouth found his nipple – he was already hard with excitement just from being cornered in the bathroom.

Jiyong moaned as Seunghyun began to steadily make his way down using kisses pressed mere millimetres apart. His agile fingers played over Jiyong’s sensitive sides, down to his plump buttocks where they squeezed the globes in the exact way that made the hairs on Jiyong’s arm rise because he _knew_ what that meant.

Except that Seunghyun’s fingers seemed more lethargic than usual, not going for their goal as eagerly as they usually would. They brushed back up again, and Seunghyun cupped Jiyong’s thighs and then gently pried them apart.

“Get ‘em up babe,” Seunghyun urged gruffly, tongue too busy with licking hearts around the raven’s navel to care about proper pronunciation.

Jiyong propped his knees up and around Seunghyun’s shoulders, the man moving down on the bed to make himself more comfortable. He lay flat on his belly and supported himself easily on his elbows – and then when he locked his hazel gaze with Jiyong’s and pressed a kiss on the light happy trail leading all the way down, Jiyong suddenly _understood_.

Then there was a soft pressure against the tip of his cock and his heart felt like it would pound all the way through his ribs because _oh my god was that his tongue_?

Seunghyun kind of awkwardly lapped his tongue at the tip and then moved off and down instead – because he’d never done this before and to be quite frank, despite having made the decision that _yes_ , he could suck his leader’s cock, he wasn’t actually _sure_ if he could _suck_ his leader’s _cock_.

Jiyong’s spine curled up and his shoulders arched against the bed and he thought he would _die_ of mere pleasure, electric current running up through his body from where Seunghyun hands were cupping his ass, his tongue was touching his balls.

He fought to keep his eyes open and watched as Seunghyun clumsily licked up to his tip – the older rapper trying to remember how his leader pleasured him in turn, letting the heady scent of arousal spur him on – opening his lips to adjust to the size.

Their eyes locked and Jiyong moaned a little more desperately than before, then whined when Seunghyun pulled back.

“Don’t watch,” the rapper scolded, before brushing his tongue over the tip, licking up the precome and carefully savouring its taste, “it’s awkward Ji.”

The smaller boy managed a rather impressively indignant and petulant pout, thudding his head back against the pillow. He wasn’t about to complain though, not when he seemed to have finally won property rights over where he got to stick his dick. Instead he covered his eyes with his arm, grasping at the linens with his free hand when he felt Seunghyun’s mouth slide down his length.

He thought about how it’s not like he really liked _dick_. Jiyong just really liked _Seunghyun_ and all parts attached to the older rapper, _including_ his dick. He was also often very verbal about the fact because Seunghyun was shy within his own body, and even though the man seemed to fight that apprehension when he was with Jiyong, it was something the smaller boy still noticed. Because Jiyong was always just pouncing on Seunghyun and Seunghyun was always giving in but that was just _it_ – he was always only just giving in.

Except that now he was stroking Jiyong’s dick and his cheeks were red and his lips were parting in silent, unsteady breaths, _the irresistible sex face_ and he keenly ventured out his tongue for another taste and he was _taking_ what is rightfully his with a _vigour_ that made Jiyong rock-hard.

His thighs quivered involuntarily and Seunghyun moved them more comfortably around his own neck, allowing their choke-hold to tighten as Jiyong’s body arched again, obeying to the rapper’s treatment. Jiyong dared to glace over at the older man just one more time – met his stare dead on and felt like he would melt under the intensity of the dark glare, as if Seunghyun could eat him _whole_.

Jiyong thought he could feel his heart do a flip, but he wasn’t sure anymore.

Seunghyun did this ridiculously dirty and erotic thing where he let him slip from his lips, only to flatter his cheek into Jiyong’s shaft and then take it back into his mouth – Jiyong thought he might have a _seizure_ except that then Seunghyun started sucking him in honest and every single fibre screamed at him to at least wait to depart to heaven until that divine pleasure brought him there singlehandedly.

He came embarrassingly quickly, because it may have been Seunghyun’s first, he had definitely learned from the best and he was bobbing his head and taking him deeper like a pro within no time. He was a little clumsy but he was moaning around Jiyong’s heat and he felt his entire body set off on fire, licking up from the tip of his spine.

Seunghyun was eloquent in how he licked at the length of the shaft, in the exact same way that he licked at a cream ice cone and he hummed in enjoyment at the flavour like he did with ice cream too, kind of. His eyes squinted and he savoured the pre-come in his mouth before going down again, and _every single thing he did_ drove Jiyong closer to his orgasm, _fast_.

Jiyong chanted Seunghyun’s name combined with a number of slurs and swears, his thighs twitching uncontrollably. His heels dug into Seunghyun’s shoulder blades and he gripped at the sheets as the rapper pulled back and tongued the slit.

Seunghyun’s hands continued stroking over the pale thighs, and he pressed a small kiss against the head, muttered: “I should’ve known you would taste amazing,” and blew some cold air over the tip to make it twitch in anticipation.

“H-hyunny,” he could barely breathe – he was sweating profoundly, his hands slippery as he tried to hold onto Seunghyun’s, “I—I’ll…”

Seunghyun said nothing even as he got the hint, reaching one hand out to enlace his fingers with Jiyong's while he used to other to guide his cock back into his opened mouth. The head was hot on his tongue and he paused only momentarily before he continued, taking him in all in once until the head slid past his throat.

 _He didn’t even gag_ , and Jiyong sobbed, loud. Seunghyun’s lips tightened as he pulled back and then took him in deep one last time before the younger rapper was crushing his fingers to mush and he cried out as he came.

He thought he would go mad when Seunghyun didn’t even flinch, merely swallowed all he had to offer. Jiyong felt the older boy’s throat constrict as he tried his hardest not to let anything spill and he opened his eyes just in time to see some spunk dribble down his chin.

Seunghyun kind of cutely, kind of desperately licked at the excess spill, his neck craned between the iron grip Jiyong’s thighs had on him. He looked up with his eyes dark and pupils blown wide and Jiyong gasped because with his lips all red and his shaved eyebrow raised, he was like the image of pure _sex_.

The younger rapper’s head thudded back into the pillow as the sight caused another pleasurable chill to rack his oversensitive body. His thighs twitched, post-orgasm and then his entire figure kind of slackened with his relief.

Seunghyun kissed at Jiyong’s inner thighs and stared at him as he came down from his high, his chest heaving erratically. When he felt the intense stare, Jiyong fought to lift his head and give him a tired smile, blinking dazedly.

“You good leadja?” Seunghyun grunted hoarsely – Jiyong felt his body flush pleasantly at the deep baritone, and barely managed a satisfied nod.

Seunghyun wormed his fingers from the iron grasp his best friend still had on them, but only so he could run his palms over the soft thighs and then get himself up into a more comfortable position. He made no secret of his own not-yet-stilled lust when he let his eyes rove over the smaller’s body, Jiyong’s legs indecently spread and his chest flustered with his previous excitement. His lips were pink and shiny of biting them excessively, lashes fluttering gently.

“Not much to look at huh,” Jiyong felt rather embarrassed under the rapper’ intense look – Seunghyun had this way at staring at someone so unabashedly it made the receiver of that dark gaze feel remarkably self-aware, and it was something not even Jiyong was safe from.

Being on the receiving end of that lust-filled gaze, it made him feel oddly _small_ in comparison, _unfit_ and lacking, in a way.

The shaven eyebrow met Seunghyun’s tangled black mop of hair, the boy’s hands returning to the tender, pink thighs to run circles over the hot skin.

“What you on ‘bout?” Seunghyun growled, pressed a kiss to the inside of both Jiyong’s bony knees, “you’re fuckin’ perfect. With your strong thighs and bubbly butt and pretty sides and lil’ chest,” the older raven’s lips ran over his hips, “’n your cute lil’ stomach,” and then he kissed him above his belly-button and below it and moved up, using his tongue to draw hearts around his nipples.

Jiyong moaned softly in the back of his throat – his cheeks heatened with his blush but he hid them behind his arm as he turned his face to the side, slightly humbled under the man’s praise. The older man fanned a line of kisses up Jiyong’s chest so that the boy was forced to pay him some attention, squirming gently under the peppered pecks that slightly tickled because of the gentleness with which they were being delivered.

Seunghyun nuzzled into the boy’s arm, pressing his kisses against the crook of his armpit. Jiyong giggled softly at the feeling, Seunghyun’s lips mapping the sensitive area as he lay himself down – half next to his leader, half on top of him, with his clothed thick thigh resting between Jiyong’s, his heat heavy even through the fabric of his sweats.

He nuzzled into his armpit a little more insistently, lips mapping the skin tenderly. Jiyong squirmed slightly, still repressing his giggles as he pressed his thigh up into Seunghyun’s heat. The boy grumbled wantonly in the back of his throat and relinquished his kisses in favour of staring at his leader questioningly.

Jiyong grinned broadly at the sight of the shaven eyebrow, seemingly permanently raised in querying confusion. He moved so he could fist his hands into the front of Seunghyun’s sweats and hoody – running over flabby stomach with one hand and worming under waistband with the other. Many things could be said about Kwon Jiyong, but not that he was not pragmatic when it came to bringing his hyung to bliss.

He pulled at the sweats so they would slide down Seunghyun’s ass just far enough for him to be exposed and hanging out freely, as to not constrict his further plans. Jiyong pressed his knee up to put some pressure behind the rappers balls, and at the same time took his heat in both hands, jerking carefully.

Seunghyun cursed underneath his breath and dropped his face into the crook of Jiyong’s neck. He was sweating profusely from his many layers, and it was kind of sexy how the younger boy could see the droplets run from his hair down his column.

The older rapper panted harshly into his lips and Jiyong was flattered to know he was so turned on just from sucking his dick. He himself would usually be a total hormonal mess after giving head, but the idea that his hyung liked it just as much almost made him hard again.

He kissed into the lenient flesh of Seunghyun’s neck, used a hand to feel up his boobs and pull down the hem of his shirt so he could lick his clavicle instead. He kept the other steady around the hot heat, using the precome to make the jerks somewhat slicker.

“Hyung,” he let go of the shirt and looked up at Seunghyun with hooded eyes, “hyung, show me your tongue.”

The man was too far gone to even protest, obediently sticking out his tongue as was requested. Jiyong licked his lips at the idea of where the soft pink had just been, and then sucked it into a sloppy kiss, surprising his friend slightly.

Seunghyun moaned into the kiss, then moaned more desperate when Jiyong picked up his pace.

He didn’t last long after that, and Jiyong brought him to completion with one stable hand on his dick and the other fumbling his boobs, let him shoot all over Jiyong’s stomach and chest and then let him crash – despite his hyung’s whine of disgust – on top of him.

“Dirty,” Seunghyun complained weakly, breathing still too shaky to add anything else.

Jiyong grinned widely, too happy to make any objections to his grumpy friend. He ran his hand through the sweaty hair at the nape of the older rapper’s neck and stared at the ceiling.

He loved when Seunghyun was right.

And he loved it even more when the rapper proved it to him, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IVE BEEN SICK IM SO SORRY THIS MEANS NOTHING THIS STORY IS ALIVE AND YES
> 
> sorrryyyyyy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a many many many multi-chaptered collection of segments of their relationship. There is a plot, somewhere, hidding, underneath, poluted by all that sex. Look forward to it in the next chappie... or the one after that.


End file.
